Dangerous Love
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: What if Number Four, or better known as John had a sister? What if she found him? What happens when she meets Henri? What if she was being followed? Is she what she actually seems? Don't judge a book by its cover. Henri/OC John/Sarah Jane/Sam
1. Chapter 1

_**Dani: Okay so I've decided to write this just because "I am Number Four" is an awesome book/movie. It's one of the few action movies I love. :D Not much else to say yet...so enjoy! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in here except for Danielle. (No not me I swear)**_

My name is Kayla. Well it was back on my home planet of Lorien. My name now is Danielle, or Dani for short. I came to Earth with my Cepan, or guardian. His name was David. But we weren't the only ones from my planet who came here. There were sixteen others. Eight of them were kids like me, and the other eight were their Cepans. When I was young, David told me I had a brother, who's Cepan was David's cousin, but we were separated when we came to Earth for our safety. The older I got, David realized that we had to find the others. Unfortunately, he died when I was thirteen protecting me. He was my best friend. He was pretty much the father I never truly had.

I am now seventeen and on the search for my brother. Luckily, my Cepan had something that could help my find my brother and his Cepan, if his Cepan was still alive. So I am headed towards a town in Paradise. If I'm lucky my brother hasn't moved yet. My name is Dani...and I am number five.

_**Dani: I know I know not much...but think of this as a...prologue kind of thing. I really would like to know if I should go on with this or not. Reviews please! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dani: Hello everyone! I am back and super happy I got reviews on this story! :D I honestly didn't think I would get any but thank you! I love you all for reviewing this story. So I thank coolchic79260, the-voice-inside-of-me, Pein's Kid, Eclaire Stones and Hope and Love. Love you all so much! :D Also, I will be changing Dani's Cepan's (David's) name to Caleb. I thought of something that would eventually come to light in the story, so I had to fix it now. Also before I forget...In my I-MA-GI-NA-TION Henri never fell in love with Julianne. Just felt I needed to say the before I went on with the story. Anyway enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Dani and her late Cepan whose name is now Caleb if you didn't read my note above.**_

_**John's P.O.V.**_

_ "Henri why can't Kayla come with us?" I asked tearfully. Henri sighed. "It's for your safety and hers." he replied looking at me. "But we could protect each other!" I argued. Henri shook his head. "I'm sorry Daniel...she can't come with us. She must go with her own guardian." I started shaking crying hard. I felt Henri hug me tightly. "Look...my cousin is bringing her here so you two can say goodbye. Alright?" I nodded my head sadly not looking at him._

_ I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see a girl maybe a year younger than me. She didn't look any better than I did. It seems she was scared just as I was. "Daniel..." she said shakily. I pulled her in my arms trying not to cry. "It's okay Kayla..." I said trying to comfort her. "No it's not Daniel...we're never gonna see each other again." the girl cried. "Yes we will. I promise I'll come find you once this is all over okay?" I said looking at her. She said nothing. "If I don't find you, then you can come look for me okay?" I told her. She nodded her head sniffling. _

_ "We have to go now Daniel." I heard Henri say. "Okay." I said. I saw someone come to the girl. "Come on Kayla we have to leave." "Okay Caleb." she replied. The man called Caleb took the girls hand and started to walk away from me and Henri. "Bye Daniel..." I heard her say sadly as she looked back at me. "Bye Kayla..." I whispered back as her figure grew smaller and smaller until I couldn't see her and the man anymore._

I woke up startled. _"What the hell was that...that's the fifth time this week...who were they?...Who was that girl..." _I sighed and looked at the clock. It read 10 A.M. "Great..." I mumbled. "Looks like I'm staying home today..." I sighed and got up. While I got dressed, I was debating on whether or not telling Henri about the dream. _"Maybe it wasn't a dream...was it...? Could it have been a memory long forgotten?..." _I sighed and went downstairs to see Henri sitting at the table drinking coffee and looking at the newspaper. He looked up at me.

"Didn't go to school today?" he asked. "Obviously not." I said sitting next to him. He gave me a somewhat of a concerned look. "You sick or something?" he asked putting his hand on my forehead. "No just tired. My alarm didn't go off this morning so I overslept." I replied laying my head on the table. "You look tired. Something troubling you?" I bit the inside of my cheek. Should I tell him? I sighed. "Henri...did we know anyone named Caleb?..." I asked him. He almost choked on his coffee. "W-why do you ask?" "I've been having dreams the past five days. You were in it too. I don't know...me and this girl were saying goodbye...and you told me we had to leave. Then the guy named Caleb came and told the same thing to the girl and we separated and came here." I told him.

He sighed. "Caleb was my cousin. He is the Cepan to Number Five, who just so happens to be your sister." I felt my eyes widen. "I had a sister?" "You still do. As long as your alive, the Mogadorians can't touch her. To get to her, they need to get to you." I looked down. "So the dream I had..." "Was a memory. I'm surprised you remembered." I looked at him. "Were you ever gonna tell me I had a sister?" I asked annoyed. "Of course. I've told you before when you've asked, but the older you got the less you asked." he responded taking a sip of his coffee.

"How could I forget about her...?" I grumbled to myself. "John, you were too young, I'm surprised you even remembered her. Even the way you did I'm surprised." "Yeah but..." I was cut off by Bernie barking/growling and scratching at the front door. Henri glanced at me. "Expecting a friend?" he asked pulling out his knife. "No actually." We got up from the table and went to the front door. Henri looked through the peep hole. "Mogadorian?" I asked quietly. He shook his head no and put his knife away. I opened the door to see a girl about 5'9, long black hair with blue highlights in it which you could barely see due to the hoodie she was wearing, she also had midnight blue eyes.

"Can we help you?" asked Henri. She smirked. "You already have." "How so?" I asked her. "I found the two people I was looking for." "You were looking for us?" I asked reluctantly. For the past week yeah." "Why?" "Why would I? You promised me when we were little if you didn't come find me then I'd have to come find you." she replied smirking slightly. I looked at Henri confused. He gave me the same look. "You're my...sister?..."

_**Dani: Hey everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please Review! It keeps me motivated. It really does. :3 I will try to update by Friday. I'll start on in tomorrow...so it may be posted Friday afternoon depending on how long the chapter will be. :) Anyway...Bye! :D**_


End file.
